ARoP26 - Ancient Rite Conclusion (Lunus)
Information Steps #Consult V'Tieru the Gatekeeper #Consult Council Elder Ristef... #Consult Council Elder Nafemi... #Consult Council Elder Edarth... #Consult Council Elder Deisaes... #Return to V'Tieru the Gatekeeper and unequip your Head Scale of the Ancients #Journey to the Altar Room of Drulkar above... (22740/29356) #Use the Rune of Ascension. (When you are ready to ascend, of course. Congratulations, ancient.) Quest Text V'Tieru tells you, 'What remains to be said, . You have passed our trials; you have journeyed to the Rift, the realm of the Void, and seen what few others can claim to know.' V'Tieru tells you, 'You have defended our world against the gravest danger, and you have received the blessing of the Sleeper himself. Yet one thing remains. Speak to the members of the council, heed their wisdom and accept their blessing.' Ristef tells you, 'You have followed the path to its end. Your fears lie behind you, as the dust and illusion they were in truth. Your courage lasted, your nightmares faded. Never forget the lessons you have learned. Never fail to face your fears. Go with these words, and my blessing.' Nafemi tells you, 'You have succeeded where others failed. You were strong and wise. In places where a single misstep would mean your end, your course held true. You did not stumble, and you did not fall. Where you made a mistake, you learned, and thus overcame. Strength and wisdom! Your allies in this quest, and for as long as you live. Go with these words, and my blessing.' Edath tells you, 'You have survived many trials, and achieved the glory which I foretold. How often in the places of darkness, when you feared for your very life, did you call upon Drulkar's aid, and were delivered? You have been chosen, touched by the First Dragon. Remember to whom you owe all that you are! And above all, remember that you are a dragon, a child of Drulkar! Go with these words, and my blessing.' Deisaes tells you, 'You have passed each of our tests, and gained the favor of the Dragon Lord. You did this not by virtue of strength alone, but in the joining of strength and wisdom. You answered our riddles; you were prepared for each danger and every foe. Remember all of what makes you a dragon: Strength and Wisdom, Power, Heart, Protection of the Weak, Flame, the Wind, and Scale. These are the Elements of the Ancients, the dualities of the spirit, and the Tests. Go with these words, and my blessing.' You have received 1 The Fangs of Fury. V'Tieru tells you, 'You are already an Ancient, , and it is long past time you claimed your true form. Hand me your scale, and I will craft it into a rune of transformation. Journey up to the Altar of Drulkar and face the Dragon Lord and then use the rune before the altar of Drulkar; let the power of the ancients and the blessing of the First Dragon fill you. You are a ruler of the air, as he is; and his fire burns within you! Your talons will shape Istaria as his did; and your fangs will purge this land of evil! For you, , are a DRAGON! "A sense of awe falls over you. You can feel the presence of Drulkar." You have received 1 Rune of Ascension. Rewards (Abilities gained after ascension to Ancient) Category:Quests